Kujaku
by Kurobiki
Summary: AU Sekirei. Things are the same in this universe but different; you'll see. Join Minato and the gang as they embark on an altered, heated journey. Love hits the hearts of a few couples and more. Rated M for swearing and 'naughty' chapters. OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Ignition

**Hey yall ! It's Kurobiki. **

**So yeah; it's the first chapter and as you can see, its.. a little short. That will all be changed down to your comments and reviews and PMs! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or any of the characters. (I own my own, though)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Homura ran his hands through Minato's hair. Minato watched Homura's hands and they drew closer to his face. He felt his heart start racing and body beginning to rapidly heat up. *This is it* Minato thought to himself *It's Kagari-san I'll become.. One with first* Homura leant closer to Minato; his face flushed. Eyes glistening in the candle light of the romantic bath the Landlady had set for them (She said "As a Sekirei; as YOUR Sekirei, Kagari-san must be able to see you as naked as all the other ladies in this house have. But please, no inappropriate sexual relations in the Izumo Inn; or else, I will punish you" – Both Homura and Minato shuddered at the image of the devil appearing behind No. 1.. It was frightening) Homura was finally expressing the want that all Sekirei had for their Ashikabi. He was hesitant; but this.. This was happening. Minato slightly shifted his leg as Homura crawled closer towards him; right hand propping himself up right in between Minato's legs. Minato; nervous, yet ready, made the moment easier by kissing the man in front of him. *He is mine* thought Homura; placing his free hand upon Minato's chest. He allowed his hand to slowly slide upwards into the apple of Minato's neck *Sahashi is definitely min -* his thought stopped by the warm, sensual feel of Minato holding his left breast. Homura smiled and whispered into Minato's ear : "Sahashi-san.. Are you sure you want.. me ? Out of all your Sekirei; you want me to be your.. Beginning?" Minato slowly replied "Yes, Kagari-san.. I. Want. You" _

_Homura leant back and smiled; still flustered from the passion Minato had; making the real first move. "I'm sorry" he said "But tonight is not the night.. My Ashikabi"_

Minato awoken, dazed and unsure about the dream he just had. He attempted to sit up; realising he couldn't as he had all but one of his female Sekirei laying upon him. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath. As difficult as it may be to control himself around them; it's something he's slightly gotten used to and would feel a little unusual if this was to change.

He heard a single bird singing on the wooden gates of the Inn and frowned. It seems everything has recently been reminding him that at the end of this 'game' there can only be one. 'Only one..' he muttered to himself

"Yes. It seems I'm more in sync with my Ashikabi than I thought"

Minato shifted him head up and noticed that Homura has been sitting there, shirt half open showing his toned but feminine torso. Minato spun his head back around, looking straight ahead and froze. Then began to violently blush *Did Kagari..*

"Yes, I was in the dream too, Sahashi-san"

Minato began to blush even more. He felt his face heat up. He couldn't even move.

"Sahashi-san; it's okay. We'll discuss this another time" and with that; Homura stood on his feet picked up his coat and drapsed it over his right shoulder and walked to the sliding doors of Minato's room "Ohio Gozaimasu, Sahashi-san" and left.

* * *

**Hello again my fellow Rei-lovers ! **

**Hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**Yes, this is a teaser. **

**Yes, there is more coming.**

**Yes you can review; whether it be good or bad or neutral. **

**If there are any problems, please, message me, hit me up and let me know what I'm doing wrong. **

**Suggestions are more than welcome. Please, feel free to give as many you desire. The more you give, the more I will use :)**

**If you have read this far, you may as well review me ;) **

**Thanks for your time guys, I really appreciate it ! x**


	2. Chapter 2: You Will Be Mine

**Hello all my readers.**

**Lovely to see you again. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**_Disclaimer: Owning Sekirei and any of the characters; I do not. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Itatakimasu !" everyone in the Inn screamed as they prepared for their breakfast.

Tsukiumi glared at Musubi as both Musubi and Kusano attempted to feed Minato.

_This isn't interesting at all, _Homura thought to himself and he dismissively looked to the right and fed himself. He was sitting directly in front Minato and was feeling fine about the dream they had.. Until now. Kazehana looked at Homura and smiled, saying "You can't help but feel this way, can you ?"

"Shut up, No. 3" Homura sneered

"Homura; I'm sure I told you already, nobody is allowed to talk to me like that accept for No.1 and Minato. But I'll let this one pass as you snuck me a bottle of sake last night in replacement for my space in Ashikabi-kun's room" she giggled to herself and continued "He's just so MANLY" and at that, she leapt out of her seat and pounced on Minato. "Forget about Homura-kun; I'll show you exactly what it's like to be an adult.. When the time's right" she whispered. Immediately all of Minato's Sekirei apart from Musubi and Matsu stood up and shouted "That's enough, Kazehana!" – the room fell silent and Kazehana giggled to herself, walking out of the room into the garden whilst singing "Sake! Sake! Sake!"

Tsukiumi speedily expressed "MINATO ! YOU MUST STOP ALLOWING OTHERS TO TOUCH YOU INAPPROPRIATELY. I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY REAL WIFE." She screamed; Miya giggled. "You don't even let me climb on top of you like that" the water bearer's shouts soon fell into a mumble to herself. Running off in what seemed like a hurry.

"Oh my, my satellite alarm has gone off; there must be a malfunction" and with that, Matsu ran out of the room. Kusano and Homura walked after her.

"Miya-chan; I will be awaiting training for today ! I will not lose ! I will become strong so that Minato-san and I will ascend" Musubi trotted outside in the garden and was pounced on by Kazehana almost immediately after she stepped foot in the garden.

Minato was left lying there in a daze. _Why is today such a difficult day for me to brush off everyone's advances_ he thought to himself. He sat up and noticed that Miya was still sitting there, silently sipping on her tea. He shifted, uncomfortable about the look of knowledge she gave him; almost as though she knew exactly what was going through his head

"I know what's going through your head, Minato-san; so ask my your question" she smiled a maternal, warm smile; almost making Minato feel as though he has been hugged from the inside, out.

"Ooya-san. Is it possible; if I collect all of the Jinki.. That I can live with all my Sekirei; without anyone having to die"

".. When you say all your Sekirei, do you mean the ones that you are an Ashikabi of, or do you mean including all your friends, too ?"

"Everyone ! I do not want anyone else to die. No more fighting. I just want us all to live happily. With you. With Yukari and Shiina. Even with those that have had to run away.."

"Minato-san. There is something you must know about the Jinki and what happens when they come together. You see, Numb-"

"Onii-chan. Kagari-san is hurt. Onii-chan !" Kusano ran in, with her potted plant in her hand, with tears in her eyes

Minato, Miya and Kusano rushed outside to see Homura laying on the floor with blood pouring out of the left side of him "Kagari-san" – Miya ran to his side, immediately aiding his wound "Please, be careful. If any of you damage any inch of the Izumo Inn, you will have to do more than just fix it" she smiled; with the usual image appearing behind her head. Both Kusano and Tsukiumi shuddered at the image.

Standing at the front of the Inn were two Sekirei. One, of them had Orange and black hair. Left half Orange, right half black and was wearing a grey catsuit. Her hair was short, cropped in a short bob, ending just above her chin. She had a full fringe. Although it was obvious her fringe is constantly being pinned back. She had tanned skin, a deep tan; the same colour as caramel. Her eyes were golden, with a cat slit in the middle. And when she spoke you could see the sharpest set of canines. This woman has such an alluring look. But you could tell; she was trouble. The other Sekirei was male. He had green, ear-length hair with a fringe that swept across the left half of his face. His body was tightly wrapped in a coating, or, at least, it looked like a coating. His gown was white almost grey carelessly draping over his slim shoulders. And his eyes were also golden. With just a line for a pupil. This guy. He somehow reminded Minato of Homura.

"No need for the threat, old lady. I shant be here long. I am; Sekirei 24, Tora. We are here, to claim our Ashikabi" the tanned Sekirei calmly stated.

Tsukiumi was stunned, she could not move; and every type of plant Kusano made; immediately disintegrated. And after the 4th try of making a plant, Kusano fainted right into Minato's hands. He handed her to the Landlady and stood in a vigilant stance. _Now it's my turn to protect everybody, _Minato thought to himself. The male Sekirei slowly walked towards Minato; seeing the fear in his eyes he smiled and muttered "Ashikabi. You. Are. Mine"

"Sahashi-san. R-run" Homura was able to breathe these last words and fainted near-to immediately

"Kagari-" Minato called after him. But it was no use. The male had already reached Minato and was stroking his face.

"Sahashi-Kun, huh ? Please, be my Ashikabi." The male hissed and a forked tongue stuck out. Minato flinched and pushed him away

"you-you hurt Kagari-san.. and Kuu-chan.. I cannot. I cannot be yours" Minato stuttered as the unknown Sekirei stroked his face again.

The green haired male licked Minato's cheek, quietly hissing as he did this "You will be my Ashikabi" And grabbed Minato's arm and jumped up onto the rooftop and away. The other Sekirei, Tora, giggled and began to run after them "Hey, Miss panty flasher; Let's see who his real wife is now" Tora continued to run, her agility almost mesmerising, barely landing on the rooftop as she continued to pursue her new lover and her companion.

_That bastard didn't even reveal his name or number_ Tsukiumi thought to herself before incidentally fainting.

* * *

**Hey there, people. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting; much _much_ appreciated. **

**As always, your comments and reviews are welcome. **

**Take care and I will see you on my next post !**

**KB x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Captive

**Hello all followers, lovers and readers ! **

**First I would like to say thanks for reading :) **

**Secondly I would like to say; Yeah, I know some may think the story may be taking a bit long to get fully meaty; but your wait has finally come to an end.. ;) **

**Without further a due.. I Bid you; Chapter 3 !**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Sekirei or any of the borrowed characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*That bastard didn't even reveal his name or number* Tsukiumi thought to herself before incidentally fainting. But she didn't hit the ground. Kazehana kept her levitated in the air with wind and petals and quickly levitated her into her room.

"What's with everyone knocked out? I realised I smelt a strange, strong odour and then saw two Sekirei jumping across our rooftop." And with a flick of her hand, Kazehana sent almost a wave of wind away from herself and the wind seemed to pick up colours of green and yellow.

"Kazehana-Chan, where is Musubi-chan?" Miya asked

"Gone shopping. I hope she brings me some sake !" she broods

"Minato has been kidnapped" The Landlady hurriedly said as she was busy trying to aid both Homura and Kusano.

Kazehana calmly took Kusano and laid her next to Tsukiumi in the room. _So they've come._ The wind blower thought to herself. She tried to keep her composure, allowing the Landlady to carry the male inside the house; nodding as they passed each other "Kazehana, I hope you know that if you continue; they will kill him" the purple haired vixen quietly whispered as she brushed past the drunkard. "They have not been winged by him yet; they will kill him"

Kazehana ran into Matsu's vault furious at what has happened; keeping herself her usual easy-going self

"Matsu.."

"Kaze-tan. How could you? How could you do this to us?"

"Matsu; I.. Didn't know they would come"

"Why didn't you terminate them when you had the chance ? Now they're stronger and have been even greater modified by the MBI"

"They.."

"They bought you sake. I know. You've said this before, Kazehana..tan. But now you have put all of our lives, and his life, at risk; because of your selfish actions"

"But the sake was so good" the vixen in the purple dress pouted; crossing her arms against her chest. Matsu turned around annoyed at the actions and resolve that the woman in front of her had seemed to have come to.

"It seems the male was the one that did the damage" Matsu began "He didn't reveal his number and he also didn't reveal his name, but I think I may have heard of this guy.. I'll just see if I can hack onto the MBI Database and see if there is anything on there about him"

"I.. Have to go and save Minato"

Kazehana ran outside and bumped into Musubi on the way

"Kazehana-Chan, what's the matter" Musubi playfully asked; eyes glittering as she saw her companion's worried expression

"Minato has been kidnapped" she said; placing her hands on her shoulder.

"Let's go and find him" Musubi said; speedily placing the bags into the Inn.

Kazehana floated alongside Musubi; filling her in on what happened at the Inn.

"So, Kazehana-chan, where are we going ?"

"We're just going to keep following our hearts until we find Minato or until Matsu is able to actually tell us where they are"

"Following our.." Musubi questioned, effortlessly dodging any type of obstacle in her way

"We are eternally connected to our Ashikabi. If we search long enough, we can find him with our hearts" Kazehana floated forward, placing her hand on her chest as she spoke.

"Let do this" Musubi clenched her fist, pumping the air with a smile on her face.

They stood on the top of a chapel; holding hands and just meditated. They silently stood there for 4 seconds. On the 5th second both of their eyes flew open.

"Let's save our Ashikabi" they said in unison. And with that; both ladies spun into the distance, determined to save the man they both were destined to.

* * *

Miya was sitting down, mediating between both Homura and Kusano & Tsukiumi.

"I really hope something gets done about this soon. We can't have everyone passing out like this" the Landlady said to herself.

"M..Miya?" Homura groaned as he finally awoken

"Kagari-san, how are you?" The lilac haired female brushed Homura's silver bangs out of his face, feeling his forehead in the process. She smiled, her eyes closing as she did so.

"Where is he? What happened to me? Who were those people?"

"Kagari-san... Minato-san has been abducted"

"He's been what?" The human torch's eyes widened, his face full of confusion and annoyance.

"The people that attacked you at the front.. They took him"

There was nothing but silence for a brief moment. Before Homura broke it. "…That guy. The one with green hair..."

"Kagari-san; does he remind you of yourself?"

"He's like me, isn't he? He's..."

"He's different to all but similar to you. Shall we leave it at that, Kagari-san?" The Landlady smiled a warm smile. Looking deep into the silver haired man's eyes.

"Yeah. How's everyone else?" He smiled back, propping himself up with his elbows

"Musubi and Kazehana have gone to find Minato-san. Kuu-chan and Tsukiumi-chan are resting in the other room and Matsu-chan is using the MBI satellites to find Minato-san from inside."

"Okay. I'll phone Musubi and find out what's going on, on their side"

"And I will go and check on Kuu-chan and Tsukiumi-chan. They must be up by now" The Landlady rose and walked out of the room, closing the sliding doors behind her.

_What happened out there ?._ Homura thought to himself. He laid himself on his back, wincing at the pain it caused him. He rested his right hand on his left side, slowly putting pressure on his wound; lifting his left hand simultaneously and placed his forearm across his forehead. He let out a sigh, and to the right of him he saw his phone. Homura picked it up and called Musubi.

* * *

Musubi and Kazehana stood as they reached the door that was hiding their Ashikabi.

"Kazehana-chan, why.. Why do I feel dizzy?" Musubi asked whilst holding her head. Tweeting birds could be seen dancing around her head. Yep, not flying. _Dancing._

"One of the Sekirei that are holding Minato hostage.. Their power is poison and gas. Which I do think is really unfair because it's like they have two powers in one.."

"Kazehana-chan.." Musubi slowly said. Kazehana turned around to see Orange and black hair.

"So, you've come for the boy?" Tora questioned, staring at Musubi's chest. Tora had a fair sized chest, but compared to Musubi's, it was miniscule.

"…" Kazehana kept her self very quiet, intently gazing at the enemy in front of her

"Musubi, go and find Minato. Be careful. The one guarding him is the one with poison" Kazehana began. She commenced steps towards the Cat-eyed woman, determined to finish what was started at the house with her friends. "How dare you.."

"Don't you dare talk about 'how dare you' HOW DARE _YOU_?!" Tora began clenching her fists. Her natural tan being no concealer for her slowly reddening face. "You walk into our lives after leaving the DS. You then decide to make us _love_ you. It took you _years_ for us to _trust_ you. Let alone love you ! And you then upped and left. Left us to hone our own skills and look after ourselves. 'I'll always be your big sister. I'll never ever leave your side'. So tell me, _onee-sama; _where the fuck were you when Rima was terminated before even being winged ?"

"Rima is.. Dead..?"

* * *

Haihane slowly sunk herself into the bath. Sinking until the only thing above the water; her nose and eyes. Her silver hair was carelessly floating above the surface of the liquid she was in.

"Haihane!" a voice called from outside the bath

"I-I'm in the bath. I'll be out in a moment, Natsuo" the female restlessly hopped out the bath, and walked towards the bathrobes; bending over to pick one up.

"Haihane, I was wondering if-" Natsuo walked in the bathroom and was caught more than an eyeful of his Sekirei. Haihane stood up straight, face turning 40shades of red before brightening to a maroon-like colour. Afraid to feel even more vulnerable than she already did, Haihane grabbed a towel from close by and held it up so that it covered all her 'private' parts. "Haihane" the dark-haired male began, slowly walking towards her "You're beautiful" when he got to her, he slowly slid his hands along her hips and forcefully pulled her closer so that they were chest to chest, with only the towel and his suit blocking bodily contact. The white-haired claw barer gazed up, cheeks still red from the embarrassing incident that had only just occurred; she looked into her Ashikabi's eyes, slowly feeling herself sinking.

Natsuo slowly knelt down and laid Haihane on to the floor. Towel, still in its respective place; he held the part of the towel closest to his Sekirei's face, and allowed her to watch as he ever so slowly removed it from her grasp, watching her facial expressions shift from shy and nervous to vulnerable and down-right sexy. With the towel removed, he marvelled at God's creation. Her body movements making it evident she was restless. He watched as her head rolled from the left to the right, and the way her silver hair slid along her face during the journey. He smiled, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first 4 buttons of his shirt, and wasting no time as he lifted the shirt, blazer and tie over his head. Almost immediately his eyes locked back on to the curvaceous body he had on the floor; expressing a sense of longing, as he crawled his way beside her.

Again, Natsuo placed his hands on her hip, feeling her flinch as he did so. "Yo-your hands are cold, Natsuo" Haihane said, violently blushing as she allowed him to let his hands travel downwards towards her bottom

"And do you mind that, Hane-hime?" He said, gazing into her eyes. His hands slowly worked their way up her back, reaching her neck.

"N-no.." Haihane looked away, almost feeling like a school girl as she heard the honorific hit her ear and turned an almost raspberry colour

"I'm glad.." Natsuo nuzzled into her neck, allowing his hot breath to humidify her skin. His hand now behind her head, he felt her move her head back slightly as she allowed him more space to explore her.

He smelt her hair, smiling at the familiar scent of grape he always, without a doubt, smelt in her hair. He nuzzled her neck again, using his hand to make the space tighter between his face and her neck. And then he softly kissed her. In the apex of her neck, he placed soft, delicate kisses on it; absorbing the oozing sensuality of the moment. And then he heard it; her first gasp.

He peered through his brown bangs. Raising an eyebrow at the same time. Haihane looked down and blushed, covering her mouth with her fist. "Do that again". Haihane's eyes doubled in size in disbelief for what her Ashikabi was asking of her. Natsuo, now knowing exactly what he was getting into, looked at his Sekirei with hungry eyes. He was going to get her to do that. And more. With his resolve in his head, he went back to his initial position, and whispered into the silver haired woman's neck milliseconds before kissing her neck "I said, do it again". And as if on cue, Haihane gasped, followed by her master's name and grabbed his head to bring him closer.

* * *

Musubi opened the door. Inside was an usual space. A bed, a sofa and a kitchen all in the smallest space she had ever seen. Musubi, walked into the bathroom

"So; you're here for the boy" Musubi heard a voice. Glancing around she couldn't see where it was coming from.

"I'm here for Minato. I do not know who The Boy is" struggling to keep herself standing as she was slowly being poisoned by the power of the Green-haired Sekirei.

"Trust him to bag an idiot like you"

"You should not call other people things like 'idiot' – I am Sekirei 88, Musubi; return Minato peacefully or I will violently take him back"

A figure stands with the light behind them, casting themselves as a silhouette. Musubi stands up tall, trying to work out who it was. The shadowed person took a step forward. Then another. Then another. They continued taking steps until they were breathing space between Musubi and themselves. The Unknown, green haired Sekirei has revealed himself once again.

_If I don't get fresh air soon… _Musubi thought to herself, refusing to break eye contact. And as quick as she thought that, she realised she was on the floor. With his hand around her neck; rapidly losing breath by the second.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Bonjour mon amis ! Thank you for your support ! The story may not be super popular but I have more than 1 reader and get followers continuously so THAT'S the reason I write :) **

**If you would like to, tell a friend to tell a friend about this story. Hopefully it will work :) **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I rather enjoyed writing it and I am quite pleased with how it turned out.**

**P.S: any Dragon Age/DA II fans, please check out my other story: The Maker's Vision. **

**Toodlepip !**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Onii-chan!" Kusano wailed as Miya had broken to both her and Tsukiumi the news.

"Please, Kuu-chan, do not cry. Minato wouldn't be very happy if he were to hear that you have been crying" Miya wiped a tear from the crying child's face whilst smiling. She turned to Tsukiumi, surprised that the blonde has said nothing at the news that was just shared.

"…" Tsukiumi did nothing but sit there in silence and thought. No colour in her cheeks, nor love in her eyes. She looked morose and nobody knew how to shake that.

"Tsukiumi. Perhaps you have something you could tell us about the incident that happened outside the Inn?"

"…" Tsukiumi didn't say a thing. But both Miya and Kusano could tell that there was a lot going through the woman's head. _I couldn't do anything. It was just there. I couldn't move. I was frozen and it was my fault that he was taken… I was too weak. I was too weak. I was too... "_Weak" Tsukiumi had finally plucked the courage to speak after constant silence in the room. And although it was almost inaudible, Miya, at the mouth of the room stopped; as she had just retreated to exiting. "I was too weak" Tsukiumi continued, words almost a whisper on her lips "Too weak to save Minato" The blonde rushed up, running out of the room, leaving the land lady and Kusano in the room alone. They stared at each other, unsure of what to make of the moment that had just passed the two of them.

"Ooya-san, will Tsukiumi-chan be okay?"

"I'm sure she will be fine, Kusano" The purple-haired maiden looked at the door that Tsukiumi had just stormed through. Her gaze fixated on that direction, the land lady looked hopeful, almost as though she was expecting someone else to walk in through the door.

"Ooya-san, you're hurting. Why? Why are you hurting? Is it because of Minato?" Kusano asked. The land lady turned to look at the child for the first time since they were alone, sorrow filling her pupils; a look that was barely seen from the woman. Kusano gasped, unsure of what to make of it. She then proceeded to crawl forward towards the woman "Please tell me…" Kusano reached Miya and placed her hand upon the lilac woman's chest, right above her heart "Why does it hurt when I touch… _here_?"

* * *

...

* * *

"YES SHE'S DEAD AND ITS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT !" Tora screamed, pointing her finger at Kazehana

"… Please, stop the shouting, my head hurts" Kazehana placed her hand on her hair and grimaced in pain.

"Typical. You're always drunk. Always. You're like a flipping brewry" Tora stood vigilantly, so frustrated at the response of the woman in front of her.

"Oh don't be so mean to me" The drunk pouted, beginning to walk towards the door she had earlier seen Musubi walk through.

"Where do you think you're going ?" Tora put her hand out. "I hope you enjoyed your time being winged. I'm going to terminate you !" Tora lifted her hands, and went to upper cut Kazehana with her lower palm. But it missed, Kazehana swiftly moved back.

"To-Tora" Kazehana started saying in between each attack thrown her way "Tora please listen to me"

"No!" Tora had her right leg behind her, getting ready to knee Kazehana in the stomach, but it was no use; with Kazehana's agility, she just kept missing. Kazehana tried to throw wind in her direction, but it was easily avoided by Tora, effortlessly. Tora jumped over the area of attack, landing breathing space in front of the darker haired woman. Tora was panting, taking a step back. Her legs shook. "W-why.. Why couldn't I attack you at all?" She fell to her knees on the floor, punching the ground immediately after landing.

Kazehana kneeled down to get eye level with the cat-suited Sekirei in front of her. "You never could, _Imouto-san"_ she smiled at Tora, hoping to get a similar response. The response Tora gave, however, had no affection in it. Tora spat on the floor, staring at the bubbles that she had just made

"That's what you are to me now, Kazehana. Don't you _ever_ call me that again" Tora continued to stare at the spit bubbling next to her.

"Why did you take Minato" Kazehana resorted to sitting down facing her previous opponent, sighing as she did so.

"Be-because.. Because you left us; for him. You left us, all alone. Saying that you were in love and that once you were winged by that person, you will come back and help us find our own Ashikabi. But you didn't, did you ? Come back, I mean. It's pretty obvious that you have been winged, no doubt about that. But you never came back. We never did anything at all without you, Kazehana. And you just left us in a random place for us to fend for ourselves !" Tora rolled her shoulders "You're just such a bitch" she continued, shaking her head whilst laughing to herself "So I decided that I was going to kill him instead. Just to spite you… That was my initial decision, anyway… But when I look at him… My palm, elbows and knees begin to weaken and it's just so hard move at all around him. I-I… I begin to stumble on my words; and we both know I'm not one to stumble upon words. My entire body almost weeps with a yearn just… for him to touch me." Tora looked up at Kazehana, staring her straight in the eyes whilst speaking. Every word from her sending hurt and plead in to her eyes "Not even to wing me. But just to _touch_ me" Kazehana never took her eyes off Tora as she was saying this, remembering the exact same feeling she had before she was winged by Minato. Tora realised and turned her face, her cheeks coloured with a slight pink.

"Are you going to come out now ?" Kazehana stroked Tora's hair, smiling at her. With that, the Tora that had been in front of Kazehana disintegrated into thin air and another Tora had begun to walk out of the door Musubi had gone through. "Your ability of cloning never seized to amaze me, you almost fooled me" Kazehana smiled and placed her arms out for a hug. The orange haired female looked at Kazehana, feeling re-pleat with rage as she saw her past friend. The memories of neglect came flooding back to her, almost causing her to keel over with sorrow. But Tora took no revenge, at this time. She took no joy in what she did. Cat-like female placed her hand out to Kazehana; knowing there was no way to win this fight. She sighed and gestured that the woman infront of her take it before it is too late. Tora knew; she was defeated. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

...

* * *

Musubi gasped for air, seeing her life flash before her eyes. She attempted to grab the arm of the person in front of her, but it was a futile battle. She struggled, wriggling and writhing around until she began to feel herself slowly disappearing from consciousness. _Minato…_ Musubi thought. _I tried my best… "_Min…a…to..." Musubi whispered as she slowly felt her Sekirei symbol disappearing.

"Yu-Yume?" a voice sounded, the grip on Musubi's neck began to loosen. "Yume, is this… Is this the girl you chose?" The grip completely disappeared, the male Sekirei had opted to place his hand on Musubi's shoulder, using his other hand to help her up. He looked worried and confused as she began to get air back in her lungs. Musubi felt confused and dizzy, coughing she struggled to gain her breath back. Little black spots were in her vision; making it difficult for her to drop the feeling of inebriation.

The Green haired Sekirei pushed himself up and helped Musubi up with her hands, ensuring she was stable as she rose to her feet. The girl's legs felt almost like jelly, the previous moment made her wonder whether or not her entire body was about to fall apart. But it didn't; and after a few more moments of regaining her breath, Musubi smiled at him, thanking him for helping her up.

"Where is Minato ?" Musubi questioned, no sense of fear any longer in her voice.

"He's in the cellar underneath us… Yume?" The green haired male squinted, trying to get a better look

"Musubi. And what's your name?" She smiled again, placing her hand out for the male to shake it.

"Ekai… Sekirei number 25" He held her hand, still looking at her with awe and slight confusion.

"She… She gave you her Sekirei soul, didn't she?" Ekai looked questioningly into her eyes, with hope that maybe Yume would appear through Musubi.

"Yes, she did" Musubi smiled and continued "Was she dear to you?" Musubi spoke, and as her question ended, she slowly watched as Ekai had gotten down on one knee and had his left arm across his chest

"Forever and always, I will serve you" He humbly said, looking no higher than his feet

"Ehh?" Musubi was confused, and knelt down to try and lift him up off the crouching position that Ekai had put himself in. But suddenly, there was a large banging on the cellar door and Musubi's attention was drawn back to saving her Ashikabi.

Musubi walked towards the door on the floor, the floor was almost impossible to see, even to the trained ninja eyes. She pulled with all her might, and finally, after two attempts, Minato could be seen at the bottom of the cellar, standing, with his arms high above his head, trying to offer her some unneeded assistance. Musubi grabbed Minato's hands, pulled him up and allowed him some time to breathe; acknowledging he had been in a cellar full of dust and cobwebs.


	5. Chapter 5: United

**Hola mi Amigos ! **

**Chapter 5 is out and ready :) Hoorayyyy.**

**Enjoy **

**Also, on a different, more random note. It was my birthday on Friday. Happy birthday to me :) **

**See ya in Chapter 6 :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Vuuummppp vummppp. _Musubi's phone began to ring; she answered it, without checking who was calling

"Mushi mushi" Minato was laying on Musubi's lap, catching his breath.

"Musubi-chan, are you okay? Where is Sahashi-san?"

"Kagari-san! I am fine, Minato-san is fine. Kazehana-chan has not yet returned, I don't know where she is"

"She can take care of herself. It is good to hear that he is fine"

"Kagari-san, are you well?"

"K-kagari-san?" Minato looked up at Musubi questioning her with his eyes.

"Yes I am fine, I am healing, although my bandages do need changing" Homura stated, smiling on the other end of the phone

"Yes, he is fine, Minato-san. He is healing, his bandages need changing" Musubi repeated back to Minato what she heard, rather proud of her accomplishment.

"D-did you just say that to Sahashi-san?" Homura's face contorted with a look of horror.

"Yes, is that a problem? Sorry Kagari-san but we will be home, soon. Bye!" Musubi spoke and ended the call.

"W-would you like some tea… No. eight…ty eight?" Ekai was right beside Musubi, not taking his eyes off her.

"No thank you, Ekai-san" Musubi shook her head and smiled. She just wanted to make sure that Minato was okay, at all costs.

"Yes, Yu-… Musubi-sama"

"Musubi-sama?" Minato whispered. Musubi hushed him before he could enquire more. To be rather frank, Musubi herself didn't even know what was going on. But a friend is a friend, in her eyes.

"EKAI. STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT N-" Tora stood in the door way, with Kazehana not too far behind her "Oh. So you've decided to make friends, have you?!" Tora stared Ekai. She was stunned. _So if I had killed Kazehana as we planned, you would have been in here making friends? _Tora thought to herself, feeling her body get angrier.

"T-Tora… I've found her. I've found Yume" Ekai gestured towards Musubi who was looking up playfully, grateful to see that Kazehana was fine.

"You mean, _that person's _soul… Is in her?" Tora slowly walked towards Musubi, trying to evaluate the dark haired Sekirei as she ventured closer.

* * *

...

* * *

Homura was left with his mouth open, he was so shocked and didn't even know how to feel. _Why would she tell him that? _Homura thought. He shook his head, and leaned up, wincing in pain. _Well, at least he's alright. _Homura got up rubbing his neck as he was walking. He walked into the room of Matsu, smiling as he sat down and crossed his legs in silence.

"Homura-tan. You must not be so reckless in the future" Matsu continued using her computers, not even turning around to see who was behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" Homura was alarmed, naturally. Did this _Pervert _know his every move?

"Well..." Matsu turned around and pushed her glasses up, allowing the glare of the glasses to be seen "When experimenting time has come upon us, I'm always aware. It's time, let me experiment" Matsu began to make grasping gestures with her clam-like hand formation, creepily laughing whilst getting closer to Homura's bust.

"How about a burnt, ginger afro?" Homura held up his index finger, with a single flame on it. Matsu rolled her eyes and looked back at her screens.

"The woman was called…"

"Tora. Number 24"

"The male is called… Well, I have not received name of him yet. But I'm sure there was something about a green haired male on the database… I just need to remember where I came across it…" Matsu began to furiously type on the keyboard, making little sounds and grunts as she made gestures to the mouse when she hit a dead end.

"I think… I think that male… I think he has been _uniquely _modified…"

"Like… Like you…?" Matsu turned to Homura, confused and a little hopeful of the response she was going to get

"Yes, you pervert" Homura rolled his eyes, expecting Matsu to make a huge deal out of this new found information.

"Thank The Gods, my wish came true. Finally, I will have a specimen much like Kagari-tan that has been modified in such a way. I will aim to touch, poke and caress every feminine part of his masculine body!" Matsu punched the hair with her fist, following her fist with an endless parade of dancing and cheering. Just as Homura expected. An overreaction.

* * *

...

* * *

"Kuu-chan…" Miya began, looking at Kusano with surprised eyes "I'm hurting. You know the experience of being winged by an Ashikabi. The warm, molten lava-like feeling, sending your thoughts into eruptions; the endless connection that binds both you and that person into an unbreakable contract... You know that feeling, I will never know it" The woman's face saddened with thoughts of sorrow and loneliness.

"Ooya-san, you can. You can" Kusano sat up on her knees with her hands on her lap, frantically nodding her head "You can get winged by Onii-chan"

Miya was taken aback by the suggestion the young Sekirei made. She tried to compute the words in her head, none of it making sense. Slowly shaking her head she begun to openly reject the idea, still not being able to come to terms with the suggestion.

"Kusano is right" Both Sekirei's heads turn, only to see Tsukiumi at the door "Maybe then, I will be able to rest knowing Minato is safe" Tsukiumi walked towards the two on the floor, crouching down to reach their level. The blonde then bows her head, her blue eyes slowly drowning in tears.

The two women and child sat in silence. Complete silence; nobody speaking. All, just enjoying the silence between them. After a while, there was a knock at the door and Kusano immediately allowed the person access into the room.

"They have returned" Homura quietly said, humbly bowing and walking away.

Kusano, Tsukiumi and Miya slowly walk into the room of which Musubi and Minato were sitting, realising there were guests.

"Sorry for accompanying Kazehana and her friends back without any notice. But myself and my friend here had something to say to you all" Tora stood and spoke to Miya, quickly turning her attention to Homura "Especially you" Tora scratched the back of her head, nervously smiling.

"Here at the Izumo Inn, nobody will be turned away" Miya smiled, her eyes closing. Tora smiled back, feeling a sense of relief.

"Thank you" Tora bowed towards Miya, glancing at Tsukiumi and smirking "Don't ever do that again"

"What?!" Tsukiumi quickly retorted, confused as to what was being said to her

"As a water barer, don't ever use your powers for anything apart from protecting your Ashikabi. Ever" The Duo-tone haired woman squinted slightly, receiving a nod from the blonde.

Tora then backed up, to stand next to Ekai; and began an announcement.

"I am Sekirei 24, Tora. This is…" There was silence until Tora kicked the Green haired Sekirei on the ankle.

"Ouch! Oh. Yeah. Sekirei 25, Ekai" Ekai dismissively said, slowly floating back in to his own world of thought.

"We are deeply sorry for causing harm to you and your household" Both Tora and Ekai bowed, although Tora's was a full bow, Ekai barely moved his arm and nodded his head.

"Please, accept our humble apology!" Tora completed her apology, sighing and almost buckling under her own weight. She had been exerting herself the past few days and the nerve of apologising, was pushing her to the edge.

Kusano, who was hiding behind Miya the entire time slowly appeared from behind the woman, walking up to both Ekai and Tora. The two, a slight bit confused stiffened up, half expecting a scolding.

"Will you try to hurt Onii-Chan again?" The youngest Sekirei said, looking directly in to the eyes of Tora.

"P-pardon?" Ekai looked at Kusano in mere disbelief.

"Onii-chan is important to everyone that lives here. We will all protect him with our lives. Will you try to hurt him again?" Kusano's eyes began to well up with tears; however, the young Sekirei refused to let her vigilant stance falter.

"Kuu-chan…" Minato began to speak, only to be calmly silenced by Kazehana placing her hand on his shoulder. This was something that needed to be done in Kazehana's eyes; Tora needed to be confronted by the strength of love, not force.

"Kuu-chan…" Tora knelt down and placed her hands on Kusano's shoulders, slightly tilting her head, smiling "I won't hurt Minato again. I promise you. Please trust me when I say I want to protect Minato from this moment forth. Even if I am not _his _Sekirei, per say" Kusano leapt and hugged Tora, bursting in to tears "forgive me" Kusano hugged Tora even tighter. Sobbing louder as she did so.

"Apology accepted" Matsu slowly walked into the room, quietly sitting down as she spoke. An eerie silence filled the room for a few moments. Easily being broken by Miya.

"Will anybody like dinner? It is true, we were not expecting guests. But I cooked for two more, just in case" Miya began walking away to prepare dinner for them all.

"She didn't even wait for our response" Tora said softly, shaking her head, laughing. "So, Kuu-chan, what is your name?"

"K-Kusano" Kusano rubbed her eyes dry of tears, finally letting go of Tora

"Is it okay if I call you Imouto-chan?" Tora spoke whilst placing her hand in Kusano's cheek.

"That is fine, Tora-nee" Kusano smiled "We must go and get washed for dinner, please, come with us"

"If that is okay with everyone else?"

Musubi smiled and nodded. Matsu Kazehana showed approval.

"I trust you… But I will be weary" Kazehana stood with her back towards the group, talking over her shoulder. Kusano cheered at the response, grabbing Tora by the hand and pulling her out towards the baths. The other female Sekirei slowly followed, leaving Minato, Homura and Ekai quiet in the room by themselves.


End file.
